I want to be Manleeeehh
by izumi chieko
Summary: FF PENDEK! FF NISTA! FF CRACK! FF GAJE! HUMOR MAKSA! OOC. By : Izumi chieko.. Fandom : Bleach yang hanya milik mas Kubo Tite. Chara : Yumichika , Renji A (mereka berdua maincharanya), Toushiro H, ikkaku M, Kenpachi Z, Kira I.


**I want to be Manleeeeeh…..**

FF PENDEK!

FF NISTA!

FF CRACK!

FF GAJE!

HUMOR MAKSA!

OOC.

By : Izumi chieko..

Fandom : Bleach yang hanya milik mas Kubo Tite.

Chara : Yumichika , Renji A (mereka berdua maincharanya), Ikkaku M, Toushiro H, Kenpachi Z, Kira I.

Tiba-tiba saja ide ini terlintas sesaat setelah reply PM nya Miroku-san XD/ OMG… am I Crazy or something? Kenapa bisa otak ku ini berimajinasi sampai kesini..

Lol.

Oke, aku kebanyakan ngomong! XD

Saa.. Enjoy! XD

 **~I want to be Manleeeeh (Manly).**

 **.**

 **.**

As we know, hari ini beberapa kapten dan wakapten di seiretei tiba disebuah airport yang terletak di kota Moscow. Mereka akan liburan untuk sementara waktu, mengingat sudah tak ada lagi Hollow yang mesti mereka basmi, lebih tepatnya itu sudah jadi tugas nya si Shinigami Daiko a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki, jadi beberapa Kapten dan Wakapten ini memutuskan untuk merefresh sejenak otak mereka. Dan mereka yang ikut ke Moscow adalah (Yumichika A, Renji A, Ikkaku M, Toushiro H, Kenpachi Z, Kira I.)

Kenpachi yang merasa paling tinggi memimpin paling depan *oke, itu ga ada hubungannya*, setelah menjadi seorang kapten yang tak terkalahkan, mungkin Kenpachi juga memutuskan untuk menjadi bodyguard mereka berlima untuk sementara ini. Lumayan lah, bentar lagi lebaran, gue belum punya THR yang banyak. Begitulah isi benak seorang Zaraki.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, si Kapten kita yang imut-imut itu berdiri dibelakang Kenpachi, karna postur tubuhnya yang kebilang unyu, alhasil si kecil Toushiro itu gak keliatan kalau diliat dari depan. Ah Udah biasa itu mah… Lalu Ikkaku Madarame, dengan botak cemerlang kebanggaannya, dia sibuk tepe tepe sama bule, ngegodain mbak-mbak penjaga koper (petugas bandara maksudnya) bule yang kebetulan lewat, dan lain-lain. Tekadnya buat nyari istri kayaknya sedang menggebu-gebu =A= Dan disebelahnya ada mas Kira Izuru yang masih senyam-senyum menampakan pada dunia betapa indah deretan gigi nya. Tidak peduli sepegel apa otot wajahnya sekarang.

Lalu tersisa dua alien dibelakang, sepertinya mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang-bincang. Entah itu mengomentari penampilan bule-bule yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka, atau ngetawain Toushiro yang dipanggil 'adek' sama orang antah berantah, atau ngomongin hal gak penting, semacam tebak-tebakan warna underwear bule cakep yang tak jauh didepannya.

"Pink, tuh!" Yumichika berseru.

Renji menyaut sambil geleng-geleng. "Ngga ah, itu orange! Anjrit..seger banget dong, wkwk."

Dan ketika si mbak bule sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil koper, mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan

"Tuh kan item! Wakakak, G-string, man.. G-string!"

Dan begitulah =.= Sejak kapan mereka jadi mesum..? Tanyakan saja pada Renji yang bergoyang(?)

Setelah puas ngikik gajelas, akhirnya mereka berdua ganti topik, Renji yang pertama kali berbicara. Sambil memperhatikan penampilan Yumichika, dia garuk-garuk pelipis, lalu cengengesan, garuk-garuk hidung, cengengesan lagi, garuk-garuk pantat trus diambuin. Hehe, yang terakhir nggak ding.

"Apaan lo?!" Yumichika nyolot lagi.

"Aneh aja gue liat lu berjenggot. Udah kayak domba siap jagal.." Renji asal nyerocos, jari tangannya colek-colek dagu Yumichika yang (KATANYA!) ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. "Aih~ geli banget, Yumi~!" Renji malah ngikik.

"Ih, jijik amat lo," Yumichika pasang pose mau muntah. "Denger ya, gue ini lagi dalam misi khusus— Lo berhenti dulu cengengesannya kenapa, Ren?! Di pesawat perasaan lo udah liat gue berjenggot, kenapa hebohnya baru sekarang, coba?!"

"Pfft.. Oke, oke. Lanjut.."

"Huh," Yumichika cemberut, tapi dia kembali bercerita. "Gue udah bosen, Ren..bosen cantik mulu.."

"Ya elu kan bishie nya Seiretei, wajar lah."

"P.A!" Yumichika menyempatkan diri buat nampol Renji. "Gue kan juga cowok! Gue pengen lebih sering dibilang ganteng sama fans-fans gue. Gue juga pengen ngasih foto ke emak gue dengan gue yang manly ini . Masak emak gue salah ngenalin gue mulu, kan bosen, Ren."

"Jadi intinya lu bosen meng-uke?"

"Renjeeeeh, pinter banget sih, lo!"

"Tapi kan lu emang uke =.=," Renji pause sebentar. "Mutlak!"

Yumichika merengut.

"Gue udah miara jenggot gini, meski masih tipis, sih, tapi ini kan udah manly bangeeet! Gue ga akan keliatan uke, kan?!" Yumichika nanya maksa banget kayaknya.

Renji noleh, mukanya datar kayak biasa, matanya yang sipit merhatiin jenggot Yumichika lagi. "Masih keliatan uke dimata gue."

"Hell no! Idiot!"

"Seriusan gue," Renji cengengesan, "lu gantengnya ketutupan cantik. Kata gue, sih."

Yumichika diam, batuk-batuk, berdehem ga jelas, merinding, lalu batuk-batuk lagi. "O-oke. Gue gabutuh pendapat lo. Gue lanjut cerita aja, ya?"

"Hm." Renji ngutak-ngatik handphone.

"Jadi gue pengen punya cerita menarik buat anak-anak gue kelak, buat istri gue juga. Ntar pas lagi kumpul-kumpul gitu, gue mau cerita sama mereka. Gini ; kalian tau gak? Waktu Papa ke Moscow Papa punya jenggot," Yumichika bercerita sambil elus-elus dagunya yang tipiiiiiiiis banget, Renji udah gak kuat pengen pipis liatnya.

"terus Papa dibilang ganteng sama mbak-mbak pamugari! Kalian harus bangga punya Papa manly kayak gini, yah? Nah gitu! Kece 'kan?"

"Apa yang bisa lu banggain dari jenggot? Tunggu.. lu dipanggil Papa?"

"Yes! Thats cute, right? Atau Daddy aja gitu, ya? Daddy Yumi~.. Waa.. how sweet!"

"Ngga, sih."

"Kok gitu? ._."

"Hm.. Lu cocok dipanggil.." Renji pegang-pegang rambut jabriknya, alih-alih kalau dia lagi mikir. Lalu menoleh kearah Yumichika dan tersenyum lebar. "Mama."

"…"

"Mama Yumi, aku haus mau cucu.. wkwk, imuuuut tuh baru~"

"…lo ngancurin mimpi indah gue tau, gak?"

Renji pegang-pegang perutnya, sakit kebanyakan ngakak. "Kenapa? Ntar gue jadi Papa nya tenang aja!"

"…"

"Papa Renji.. pantes juga ternyata gue dipanggil Papa, wkwk."

"Kenapa gue gak kepikiran buat nuker lo sama onta di Abu Dhabi aja, sih?"

"Ha? Lu ngomong apa, Mama?"

"Arrrgh! Otak udang! Gue sumpahin nyampe hotel lo ga berenti-berenti kentut!"

Renji masih tertawa, Yumichika sudah berjalan jauh didepannya, kakinya menghentak-hentak menandakan ia sedang ngamuk. Renji mengusap cairan di ujung matanya, lalu kembali berjalan dengan tenang meski masih diselingi cengiran yang Yumichika sebut nggilani.

"Dasar bego, kita kan sekamar. Kalau gue kentut-kentut terus, siapa yang rugi? Wakakak!"

Dan Renji kembali tertawa. Moscow..menyenangkan juga ternyata.

.

.

 **It is IkkaYumi moment?**

Setelah dibuat pundung oleh Renji, Yumichika menjauh. Ketika sedang asyik-asyik menyumpahi Renji dengan hal-hal aneh, tiba-tiba Yumichika melihat teman seperjuangannya yang sedang sibuk mengangkat-ngangkat koper. Yoy! Disana ada Ikkaku, dia sedang mengangkat koper Yumichika. Dan sipemilik koper pun buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Ikkaku! Lo ngapain ngangkat-ngangkat koper gue? Lo mau bikin IkkaYumi moment ? jangan disaat genting gini, lah!"

Ikkaku menoleh, mukanya masih keliatan ganteng meskipun dia botak. "Lo ngomong apaan barusan?" Ikkaku nyaut, air muka nya keliatan males meladeni Yumichika. "IkkaYumi moment jidat lo peang!"

Yumichika langsung raba-raba jidat.

"Gue justru mau menyingkirkan koper gak mutu lo ini." Ikkaku nyolot, dia menyimpan koper Yumichika begitu saja didekat si pemilik. "Gue mau nolongin si mbak cantik ini, nih! Hehe, let me help you, princess." Ikkaku nyengir, merasa bahagia dia bisa bahasa Inggris didepan cewek cantik yang kopernya sekarang dia angkat dan dia simpan ditempat semula koper Yumichika teronggok.

"Ihh.." Yumichika merengut lagi, mukanya aneh banget. "Lo tega ya sekarang sama gue. Gue ga sudi jadi Partener lo lagi! Gue mau pundung!"

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaku sok ngenglish lagi, Yumichika tiba-tiba mules, "gue udah punya si bantet Rukia, partner gue yang baru! Hehe~ Kenapa gue ga nuker lo sama onta Abu Dhabi aja, coba?"

Dan Ikkaku melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Yumichika dengan segala keterpurukannya.

"Oy!" Renji datang dan menepuk punggung Yumichika. "Nanti kalau kamar lu bau, gausah protes, ya? Have a nice day in Moscow, Mama! Wekwekwek.."

"Apa sih lu, gue sumpahin nyampe hotel ketek lo ubanan, bau naga abis keguguran, bau—"

"Yumi, nitip ini kasihin ke Renji, ya?"

"Sendiri aja lah, Kira." Yumichika nyolot karna acara nyerocosnya di interupsi si mamas Kira.

"Aku mau naik mobil, ga akan naek bus bareng kalian. Mau ketemu orang dulu, terus nanti ke hotel pasti kalian udah tidur, Renji udah jauh lagi."

"Yaudah, siniin!" Yumichika merebut kantong keresek ditangan Kira... "Apaan nih? Rujak cingur?"

"Iya. Cingur bebek."

"Buset!" Yumichhika langsung pegang-pegang hidung. Entah apa maksdunya.

"Haha, udah ya, Yumi. Aku duluan. Makasih, untung kamu sekamar sama Renji~"

"Ha~ iya-iya gih sana pergi jauh jauh." Yumichika berjalan lagi, menghampiri teman-temannya yang siap naik kendaraan buat ke hotel. Yumichika baru saja akan melanjutkan aktifitas menyumpahi Renji ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Gue sekamar sama Renji?"

' _Gue sumpahin nyampe hotel lo ga berenti-berenti kentut!'_

' _gue sumpahin nyampe hotel ketek lo ubanan, bau naga abis keguguran'_

' _Nanti kalau kamar lu bau, gausah protes, ya?'_

"Kamar gue.. nanti bakalan bau apa? TwT"

Yumichika melepas topi, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Naik ke bus dan duduk disamping Toushiro. Lalu dia berdoa dengan segala kesungguhannya, katanya; Dear.. Moscow.. jadilah kota yang indah buat, Mama, pliiiisss.. Wtf, did i just say Mama?! err~ I mean..Papa!

.

.

And well..

OWARIIII…

Bugh..Pak..Bang..Duar..Duash…Author seketika dikeroyok para chara.. (+_- ) ….

Terimakasih banyak kalau ada yang baca sampai me-riview fict ini, sumpah ini hanya keisengan semata… :p


End file.
